To Feel Alive (The Lightning Thief)
by Akilla-Chan
Summary: This is my first Percy Jackson story ever so I hope it's alright... It's based off the first movie, so yes Luke is gonna be seen in the beginning like the movie. xD
1. Ava King

Ava King

Hi, my name is Ava King. I was born on October 7th and I'm sixteen years old. I have long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My mom told me I got my looks from my dad but he left when I was very young, I don't remember him too much. I'm diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. I can't keep still and whenever I read letters fly everywhere off the page. I live in Metairie, Louisiana and go to Grace King High School with my friend, Grover Underwood. I get bullied a lot cause I'm considered abnormal cause my problems. I love Music, Singing and Reading, but since my Dyslexia I have to listen to audiobooks instead. Well I have to go now, school is getting ready to start. So bye!


	2. One - The Substitute Who Hates My Guts

Chapter One - The Substitute Who Hates My Guts

My friend, Grover and I walked up the school's entrance. I really didn't want to go to English 2 today but I had to it was B Day. "Oh it's not that bad, at least we have a substitute today." Grover mentioned as soon as the Tardy Bell rang and the teacher walked in. She looked evil but then again most teachers are. "Hello students, I'm Ms. Collins and I'm your English 2 teacher for the day," said the angry-looking woman as she sat down. "Open your textbooks to page 73." Everyone did as they were told, I was doing my work, well tried at least then occasionally I look up to see Ms. Collins glaring daggers at me for no apparent reason. I glanced at Grover who noticed it also, he just shrugged and went back to work, for the remainder of class all we did was write write write and it was hard! Well as the bell rang for Second Block, all the kids began to head out, until Ms. Collins voice was heard, "Ms. King, may I have a word for a moment?" I turns to see her and then looked at Grover and said I'll meet up with him later. I walked back in the classroom while Ms. Collins closed the door, "So, is there something you needed?" I asked then I heard a click... Did she just locked the door? I turned all around the classroom but she disappeared! "Hello? Ms. Collins?" I called out then turned to hear her voice again, "Hello Demigod!" She shouted and was on top of her desk. What is she, crazy?! She lunged at me and suddenly transformed into a monster of some sort. She or should I say it, had leathery wings like bats, claws, a mouth full of yellow fangs and glowing eyes. I ran around the room trying to get away, I headed towards the door trying to unlock it but it looked damaged. Ms. Collins flew and threw a chair at me but I slid on the floor and got behind her desk. I grabbed anything I could to throw stuff at her, but she pushed it out the way and got even angrier. "Aaaaaghhhh!" She yelled and grabbed me by the foot and lifted me up, I felt the blood rushing through me head from being upside down. Then the door collapsed open, I looked to see Grover, who now had goat legs and a Black-haired teen with the most beautiful blue eyes ever, "AVA!" Grover yelled then the teen pulled out a ballpoint pen out and uncapped it and revealed itself as a sword. "Let her go!" The Mystery boy demanded and Ms. Collins dropped me and I hit face first on to the floor. I ran by Grover as what now I realized that Ms. Collins was a Fury and the boy started to battle. I helped Grover throw books at the Fury to help the boy, Ms. Collins turned to us and growled and loss focus of him but that was a mistake when he stabbed her and she bursts into flames. The classroom was a complete mess, I looked at Grover who looked at the boy... What just happened?

"Where are we going?" I yelled as we ran out the school and saw a white van pull up in front of us. "We'll explain on the way, Come on!" The boy I had no idea what his name was yet said and got in, "Argus, GO!" Grover yelled in a panic, making a goat noise in the process. The boy sat on the side of me in the van, and ran his hand threw his hair and relaxed a bit. I looked at him and begin to ask questions, "Who are you? Why does Grover have goat legs?" He looked at me and then started to explain, "I'm Percy Jackson and well it's hard to explain now but well, where taking you to a special place for kids like us. A camp called Camp Half-Blood, for Demigods." Oh my god, now it sound familiar and made perfect sense. Demigods, half-human and half-god! And then Ms. Collins, she was a fury a Mythology monster. Whoa, am I dreaming? "Okay, so who is your godly parent?" I asked him, "Poseidon." He answered, so his dad is the Ruler of the Sea... Hmm that explains that ocean scent of him though. After Percy and Grover explained about everything for me, the van came to a halt. I looked out my window to see my house. "We're here to get your stuff and inform your mom." Percy said putting his hand on my shoulder which made me flinch on the inside. My mom came outside and ran to me and gave me a huge bear hug, "OH MY LITTLE GIRL! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" She squealed as I was struggling to break free, "Miss, we need to take Ava to camp right away." Grover said making my mom stop, and then nodded and we all walked into the house. "Pack what you need but don't forget the stuff you hold to your heart." My mom said and I ran to my room, grabbing my favorite suitcase and a backpack. I started to grab clothes that I most likely wear often then the rest. Then I packed my backpack with stuff that I felt were important like my photo album and other things. I walked out of my room giving it one last look then left back to my mom, Percy and Grover, who stopped their conversation when I was seen by them. We all said our good-byes and headed back into the van. Once Grover got in he went to sleep stating that it's a long way to New York and he was right. Percy and I were the only ones so we talked and tried to get to know each other better, until I made a yawn and saw him smile, "You need some rest. I'll wake you up when we're there." He said I nodded and fell asleep during the ride.


	3. Two - Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

Chapter Two - Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

Hours later, a hand was shaking me to wake up. Once I decided to open my eyes I saw Percy and Grover, who was awake smiling at me. "We're here, come on." Grover got out and so did the rest. Then Argus got out but scared the living day lights out of me cause I just now saw the real him, eyes one each in every spot of his body. "Don't worry he's friendly, he's with us." Percy said for reassurance. I nodded and looked at the entrance of the camp, a big stone archway that had words carved, I squinted my eyes to see well. Once all the words stopped moving it read out, 'Camp Half-Blood'. We walked in and all I saw were a lot of teenagers like us, some were sword-fighting, archery, canoeing or climbing a rock wall with lava... "Let's bring you to Chiron, he will explain everything." Grover said and the boys took me to a four stories, blue barn house. Percy said they call it the Big House for short. I then saw on the porch, a man in a wheelchair and a chubby man who smelt like he drank lots of wine and grapes. The man in the wheelchair gave me a warm smile and looked at all three of us. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, and who might you be?" He asked me, "Oh, um my name is Ava King." I replied to the nice man, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Chiron, The camp's activities director. This is Mr. D he's the camp director." He told me, "It's very nice to meet you, but why am I here?" I replied raising an eyebrow. "For the gods sake, didn't your mortal parent told you anything?" Mr. D said, annoyed and the way he said 'mortal' felt like he wasn't a mortal. I shook my head, and Chiron sighed and then spoke, "I'm afraid there is too much to tell, Ava, my dear do you know anything about the Gods of Olympus?" Chiron asked me, "Yes, like Zeus, Apollo and Athena? But they are only myths right?" I replied not being so sure, Mr. D then scolded at me and said, "They exists alright, it's very rude to just tell people they are myths you know." He said and waved his hand as a glass of wine appeared, and thunder was heard, "Mr. D, your restrictions." Chiron mentioned and looked at the sky and back. "Old habits! Sorry!" He yelled at the sky then changed the wineglass to a diet coke.

"Grover why don't you show Ava around camp. She will be in Cabin Eleven." Chiron ordered, and Grover nodded and I was giving the tour. "Um, what did Chiron mean by restrictions?" I whispered, afraid to ask. Grover then explained, "Mr. D was placed in Camp Half-Blood cause his father, Zeus for chasing a wood nymph that was out-of-bounds." He whispered back to me. "Oh, what does that have to do with drinking wine? Wait, father? Who is he?" I asked getting confused again. "Mr. D is Dionysus, God of Wine." Grover answered, that explains why he smells like wine. Grover started to give me the tour, there was an amphitheater, a forge, and lots of other things too. We ran into Percy on the way, who tagged along with us for the remainder of the tour. After I was shown, the mess hall, strawberry fields and stables. Percy, Grover and I made our way to the Cabins, there were twelve that all made a U-shaped around a lake. They all had brass numbers at the front, they looked nothing alike. "Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite Hermes, and Dionysus," Percy said pointing to each cabin in order from 1-12. "Cabin Eleven is Hermes, so you will stay there till your parent claims you." He continued I looked at it for a bit and they were waiting on me, I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I can't be a Demigod I mean come on! I have ADHD and Dyslexia, I'm a freak!" I exclaimed, "And those are your greatest gifts. When you read letters fly off the page right? Well your brain is high wired for Ancient Greek not English. And your ADHD... You're impulsive Ava! You can't keep still, that's what kept you alive in your fight. Now come on let's check out Cabin Eleven." Grover said and we walked to the door of the cabin that obviously belonged to Hermes.


	4. Three - Meeting Luke Son of Hermes

Chapter Three - Meeting Luke, Son of Hermes

We knocked on the door, it opened for me to see a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey Grover, Percy. New camper?" The boy asked and I nodded. "Well hello, I'm Luke. Son of Hermes and camp leader, not particularly in that order." He continued, I was getting a bad vibe if this guy. "Um, hi I'm Ava. Daughter of ... someone?" I laughed nervously, Luke just smiled and let me in the cabin. "Sorry it's crowded with most undetermined, like you. So you can stay... here." He pointed at the empty spot on the floor. I got to my spot and put my stuff down then turned to see all eyes on me. "What?" I asked and they carried on. Luke turned to look at me and smiled, "Well you're almost ready. You just need is armor and weapons. Follow me." He said taking me to the Forge. "First things first, your chest plate." He handed my armor and helped me put it on, it was so heavy! "Ugh! It feels like I weigh a million pounds." I exclaimed, he chuckles and pats me on my shoulder. "You'll get use to it. Now for a helmet and shield. Here try this." He handed me a blue feathered helmet. He then started to look for the perfect shield while I watched him. He pulled it out, it looked like the sun and one of the gods. "Apollo..." I stated looking at it, Luke nodded. "It was the only shield we have available." He mentioned and I nodded. He then kept on staring at me now. I started to worry, "What?" I asked him and he just shook his head. "Just trying to see what weapon suits you." He commented. He then started to ask questions, activities I did after school something that would come up. "Nothing? So you don't know anything about swords play or archery?" Then it struck me. "Um, well I remember playing archery with my mom because she made me take lessons, is that good at... Whatever it is you're doing?" I told him and he smiled and pulled out a random bow and quiver. "Come with me," he started walking and I followed.

"I want you to try and hit the red dot on the target." He continued to say, I looked at him in disbelief. "That's Impossible!" I exclaimed to him and he just shrugged, "Just try." I sighed and readied my bow and aimed at the target. I closed my eyes and let go. I felt the arrow speeding towards the target. I opened my eyes and Luke was clapping, I looked to see my arrow was spot on the in the center. "Well you seem to be more experienced with a bow then a sword." Luke mentioned and I smiled a bit, then we heard steps. "Chiron, what is it?" Luke asked, Chiron looked at me, kindly then spoke. "If you excuse me Luke, but I would like to have a word with Ava please." He said, I then told Luke good-bye and I started to walk with Chiron. "So you're actually a centaur?" I asked him and he nodded, "Yes, sorry I didn't show you my true form when we first met." He said and I nodded, understanding. "So what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked, and he sighed "Sadly, it's about Percy... Just before you, he was new here. The thing is you weren't aware of this earlier, but Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt was stolen. I'm afraid that with Percy being a child of one of the Big Three. He is the main one that Zeus suspects," He mentioned, but that was totally unfair Percy wouldn't steal anything! "And Hades isn't too happy either. He abducted Sally, Percy's mother to get the Bolt." He finished, "Well that's not fair! We both know Percy doesn't have it." I exclaimed in anger. He sighed again, "We both know, that's why I made Percy agree that before the Summer Solstice we would go and prove of his innocence. But for now please don't worry about it right now. Now it's getting late please go to bed."


	5. Four - Capture the Flag

Chapter Four - Capture the Flag

The next day, I woke up and met with Luke to have breakfast. I really wanted to talk to Percy but the rules wouldn't let me sit at his table so I was stuck with the Hermes campers until I find out who my father is. "Everyone, attention campers after breakfast we since it's Friday we are going to do Capture the Flag," Chiron started and I heard Roars of Excitement coming from the Ares Cabin. "Now with our new camper, Ava may you please?" Chiron motioned me to walk up and Connor Stroll, one of the twins in Hermes Cabin pushed me up in front of everyone. "This is Ava, she needs a team to be on?" He said while he patted my shoulder, Percy and Luke both stepped up saying in unison, "We'll take her!" They both looked at each other and stared weirdly then I walked towards the blue team. "Welcome to the Blue Team, here you go Ava." Percy said handing me a Helmet with a blue feather. We then got to our spots, the creek was the boundary between the two sides, and Percy pulled me along with him. As he was following Luke's lead. "Watch out!" Luke yelled as we turned to see Clarisse and her pals trying to strike us. I was out of luck, this ambush wasn't meant for a Bow. Percy used his sword to block the attack on me and him. "Ava, run!" Luke yelled as he backed up Percy, I nodded and ran grabbing a Bow and Arrow just in case. I ran to the stream and sat there catching my breath. Percy runs up and he sees the flag and we walk up to it only for a girl with blonde hair and extreme grey eyes jump out in front of us defending it by hiding in the trees. "Think it would be easy would you? Seeing that your immature beginners," She said and took out her sword. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. You know what that means? I always win." She finished

"Well I always lose... Maybe we're both wrong?" Percy said backing up as she walks closer and closer, intercepting him. Then she starts to attack, "Hyah!" Percy tried to fight back, dodge or whatever he can to keep himself alive, but it didn't go too well. I grabbed my Bow and focused it on the two of them, if she says she's Athena's daughter what makes me think I can go against her? After Percy finally fell, and the red team erupted in cheer, Annabeth turned around at me. "Chiron, she's killing them!" Grover exclaimed as Chiron laughed. "Are you kidding? This is the best part!" I started to walk back still holding the Bow up, shaking. Then probably the most stupid thing is that I look dead straight at the sun, practically blinding myself when I looked back at Annabeth. "Do you think you have what it takes, Newbie?" She asked as she was getting ready to attack me. "Depends, can you take the heat?" After that was said the sun started shinning and scorched my arrow, I let go and it went straight to her wrist sprained it and knocked her sword out of her hand. "Alright a fair fight you want?" She taunted, and started the fist fight. I was holding up my own until... Oh yes an Ava moment was pulled and I tripped. She was about to finish me off when we all watched Percy... Everyone knew that he was and is the Son of a Poseidon but we didn't know he can recover under five minutes without now healing help from the Apollo Campers, but he was perfectly fine! "I can take it from here," he stated and grabbed both his and Annabeth's sword and returned it. Then they finished their fight from the beginning but Percy was now winning, to everyone surprise. Once the battle was finished he continued to grab the Red Flag, indicating that the Blue Team won.


	6. Five - My Dad Is Apollo

Chapter Five - My Dad Is Apollo

After that exciting game, Chiron came to talk in private. It's probably about my clam. "It seems to me that, you my dear are now claimed to be, a child of Apollo, but as well you were blessed with the rare power of Photokinesis, uh to manipulate Light, Miss King. Anyway it is extremely rare that a child of Apollo can possess complete Photokinesis, as only Apollo himself, the Titan of Light, Hyperion, and the Titan of the Sun, Helios, have been known to use the ability." He explained to me, I only looked more confused than ever. "So far, out of all the Apollo campers, you're the only known Half-Blood with this blessing." He finished and I looked at him in feeling a small bit of doubt in myself. "Why me though, Chiron? What makes me so special then the others to be blessed?" I asked, and he only looked at me with such concerned eyes. "That seems to be the question, Miss King. Now if you excuse me but I believe there is someone who wants to talk to you." He smiled as he left and I looked over to see Percy walk up with Grover. "Well well, Daughter of Apollo. Has a ring to it, don't ya' think Perce?" Grover commented and laughed Percy elbowed him to quiet down, "Not the time, look Ava we know that you just been claimed but we have to tell you something." Percy said and he told me his plan to disobey Chiron and leave to go after Hades and find the Bolt. "Percy this is insane! You can't do this alone." I exclaimed in anger. "I know, I know... That's why Grover is coming willingly and we came to ask you if you up for a Quest." He said calming me down. I thought for a while. "First day and I'm already offered to go on a Quest... Sign me up!" I replied and smiled and Grover gave me a fist pump while Percy unexpectedly hugs me but pulls back quickly. "Any idea where we should start?" Grover asked and no one thought about that, I then had an idea.

"Luke, we wanted to ask you a favor." I asked as he was just fiddling with his stuff, let me tell you it looked just like the normal world, no renaissance looking stuff like the camp. My old Cabin, before I was claimed. "Well I do have something's to help for where ever you're off to," he got up and went to grab a map and handed it to me. "This is the map to Persephone's Pearls each one can help you get a one-way ticket out the Underworld. Just think of a place to be then crush it. Speaking of which you're probably going to need some defense." He said and went to get a shield and gave it to Percy, and explaining how to work it. He also handed Grover some flying shoes that were originally Hermes but he stole them. "Oh and one more thing, If you see my father on the Highway to Hell... Kick his ass for me." Luke gave us his last words and we left. "Where to first, Ava?" Percy said as we headed on a bus. I took out the map and looked at it. My Dyslexia was kicking in because the Map was printed in Ancient Greek, "Hmm, Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium... In... New Jersey." I said and we then headed to New Jersey, resting on the bus. After the bus stopped and let us out, we still had a long walk to the Emporium. It was getting dark fast so we stopped in the middle of the woods and set up camp. Grover was already sleeping while Percy and I just sat there thinking, "You should get some sleep, Percy." I mentioned and he shrugged and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I should be telling you that." He replied, I let a giggle. "I'm not that tired, after all what had happen... You know finding out that I'm a child of Apollo." I sighed then looked at Percy, remembering the beginning of this new life. "You know, I never got to say thank you when you saved me." I mentioned and he's cheeks went slightly pink. "Oh uh well, you're welcome." He stuttered. I laughed then nodded, standing up and stretching. "Well better go to sleep. Goodnight Percy." I said lastly before laying down and falling to sleep. "Yeah, Goodnight Ava." He replies watching her before doing the same thing.


	7. Six - Medusa

Chapter Six – Medusa

I wake up to see Grover chewing on his tin cans. I stood up to stretch and yawn. I turn to see Percy still sleeping. I smiled before grabbing a bottle of water out my backpack and taking a huge gulp of it before thinking of a clever idea. "Hey Grover," I called and motioned him over and he only shook his head thinking it was a bad idea. I shrugged and then poured my water bottle on Percy, well, I tried to the water wasn't coming out of the bottle. "What the? Come on, it's like defying the laws of Grav-" I was cut short when some of the water squirt in my face. And I know just who to blame. I turn to see both Percy and Grover laughing at me. "You've been hanging with Travis and Conner a lot lately, but please try to remember that you can't poor water on a Demigod particularly the son of Poseidon." Percy tells me, while smirking. "Haha very funny. Now give me a towel." I said holding out my hand then Grover spoke up, "But you're completely dry." He said and I touch my head and face. Realizing the same thing. It must have been an Apollo thing because the sun looked like it was sparkling. We then headed towards Auntie Em's for the first pearl. "This place definitely needs an extreme makeover." Grover states while we walk up to the entrance. We walk in to see no one around, "Hello!" Percy yells seeing if anyone's here but it's completely deserted. "Hello? Anybody home in Auntieville?" Grover calls out which makes me chuckle. I look around and see an ice chest, "Check this out. They got free sodas." I said as Grover and I walk up to it, opening the latch we all then see nice crawling around squeaking, both Grover and I scream closing the thing. "Okay. That's nasty." Grover says while rubbing his hands on his shirt. "The Health Department needs to give this place an F." He mumbles and I nod in agreement. I walk up to see a fountain, "Hey guys, check this out." They followed me and stopped at the fountain, "Look at this, Gold Drachmas." I give them to Percy, "How are we gonna find the pearl in this place?" I ask Grover thinking it was a good question. "Okay, let's split up. Check everything." Percy sighs and we separated. I walk slowly into the garden, as Percy went the other way and Grover went bak to the entrance. I had this tingling sensation feeling like something was gonna happen, another gift from my dad. A hand then grabbed my shoulders as jerked me back I yelped to see an old woman yelling,"GET OUT! SHE'S COMING!" I look at her alerted, "Who? Who's coming?!" I asked her. She then explains how her husband and she stopped for directions and begged me to help her and she just dragged me off, tightly holding my wrist. Meanwhile, Grover walks up to a statue of a Satyr laughing, "Check this out. He looks just like my Uncle Ferdinand. That's crazy, he got the mole in the same place. No. It's not my Uncle Ferdinand, because Uncle Ferdinand was killed by...Medusa." He then gasped realizing we're in trouble.

"PERCY! AVA! We're in trouble!" He yells out, Percy hearing this, "GROVER?" Percy takes out his pen, Riptide and clicked it to form his sword running to Grover. Back where I am, the woman yells at me running. "Please! We have to leave before she finds us!" Dragging me along, "Who?" I keep on asking but he wouldn't answer, "She's turned my husband to stone!" She calls out. Percy screams out for Grover running as the same Grover yells for Percy and Ava. Until they bang into each other rolling on the floor. Both of them groaning, "Come on, man, watch where you're going!" Percy yells out in pain as Grover gets up, "Perce! Listen." Percy gets up, "Where are we?" He asks and Grover jumping very frightened, "We're in Medusa's lair." Percy realizing that we're seriously in trouble. "AVA!" They both yell out running. As I was trying to catch up without falling, "We're lost! We'll never leave!" The woman yells scared to death. We turn the corner to see a woman with wearing a turban and sunglasses. "Don't move!" I warn the woman as she still tightly hold my hand backs up behind me. "Well, this is a fabulous surprise. It's so heartening to have such young visitors. We get so lonely here. Don't we?" She asks to no one but faintly I hear snakes hissing. As she walks up closer to us. "That's why I create my statues. They're my only company." She then looks at me, "Daughter of Apollo." She calls me, "How do you know me?" I ask trying to sound brave but it wasn't working with the woman behind me. "You have such beautiful eyes and hair. I once had hair like that." She comes up and grabs my hair playing with it, twisting it. "I was courted, desired by many suitors. But that all changed because of Athena, the woman who cursed me. Who turned me..." She started unwrapping her turban. "Don't look!" I yell and we both closed our eyes. "...into this!" She finished, I heard Snakes hissing in anger, but couldn't see anything. "They say the eyes are windows to the soul. I hope you find my eyes... Attractive. So rude, not looking people in the eyes. Come on, sneak a peek." With that the woman opened her eyes and turned to stone standing right by me, her cemented hand still clasped on my wrist. I tried to get out of the grip. Percy and Grover quietly come up hiding, "How are we supposed to fight something we can't look at?" Grover whispers, asking Percy got an idea, "We can look at a reflection." As soon as he said that he took out his iPod. Grover left the other way going to help out Ava as Percy will take care of Medusa. Looking at the scene. "You'll make a wonderful addition to my collection. We'll be friends forever. Do you mind?"

Percy looks as Medusa comes up behind Ava, "oh no. no." Medusa goes up looking at Ava, "sooner or later you will open those eyes. The temptation to look at me is hard to resist." I then heard a new voice, "Don't look Ava! Don't open your eyes!" Percy yells then starts running, catching the attention of Medusa. "Who's that? Another Demigod? Mhmm, I can sense you!" Percy runs through the maze of the garden, trying to hide, "Son of Poseidon... I use to date your daddy!" With that she pushes the statues in a domino like effect falling over Percy, trapping him. Meanwhile I open my eyes, seeing that Medusa left, trying to get free of the statue. Sensing that something was coming up behind me. I close my eyes gasping, as a hand is on my shoulder, "Need a hand?" Grover said, I open my eyes. "Grover." I exclaimed, and he used his crutches to break the statue setting me free. "Thanks." I drop the cemented hand, "Come on. Let's go." We then run out of the place. As Percy clumps out of the rubble reaching for his sword, that was kicked out of the way by Medusa. And was pulled up be her closing his eyes. "I hear you have the lightning bolt. May I see it?" Medusa asks as her snakes snip at Percy taunting him. "I don't have it!" He exclaims, turning away further. "Let me see your eyes. I hear they're bluer than the Circassian Sea. Open them, or my hungry babies will have to open them for you. But it would be such a pity to destroy such a young and handsome face. Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look." She says to him, suddenly Percy heard an Engine revving and a truck blast into view bringing Medusa to the ground. In the truck was Grover and I. "Are you okay?" I pant having my eyes close. Grover then comes out, whooping and laughing holding his face and chest. Whit his eyes close, "Yeah, I'm okay!" He said gasping. Medusa then gets up, extremely more pissed. "Son of Poseidon!" She growls looking at the floor, she sees his iPod and looks at the back just as Percy comes up and slashes her head off. "Hey guys! It's cool to open your eyes!" Percy comes up slapping the hood of the truck. Grover and I come out. "Ava, that was great, great Demigod driving." He points at me, "Thanks." I replied and we fist pumped as we all looked down to see the head of Medusa, Grover exclaims in disgust. "We should take it with us." I said looking down at it. "The head? Oh, no. That's sick." Grover shudders, he looks up at me. "If you open the eyes, they still work, dead or alive. You never know when something like that might come in handy." Percy holds his sword on his shoulder looking both at us. "Yeah, your right. But I'm not touching it." Grover says and Percy looks at him, "Come on, man, just take off your jacket. We'll wrap it up until we get some ice." He mentioned as Grover looks up stammering, "Why do I got to take of my jacket?" Grover asks us and Percy looked at him again, "Because you're the protector." Grover then regrets what he said earlier, but then agrees, "Yeah, you're right. I am the protector. So I'm gonna give you my hoodie not my jacket. Okay?" He hands it to Percy, "Come on. You baby." He mumbles as he grabs the hoodie and wrap the head. "Disgusting." He exclaimed and tossed it to Grover and he looks at Medusa's arm. We see the pearl. "One down, two to go." He states as we leave the Garden.


	8. Seven - Motel and Story Time With Grover

Chapter 7 – Motel and Story Time With Grover

We were all in the truck we took back at Medusa's Lair. "Would have been nice if Luke, would have warned us about Medusa." I stated looking at the pearl. It was beautiful, Percy sighed at my statement. "Maybe he just didn't know." He replied and I shrugged agreeing, it made more sense. We both look at Grover as he spoke. "GPS from the gods. Where to next?" He asked and Percy got the map out, "Let's see." He mumbled as our new destination appeared. "The Parthenon in Nashville." He answered and Grover groaned. "Nashville? Oh, great. Home of my least favorite music. YEE-HAW!" I laughed a little as we started heading to Tennessee. It got dark quickly, Percy and I fell asleep in the car and Grover was still driving, but he's about to be knocked out. He didn't noticed the truck went on the opposite lane. The semi that was coming toward us was honking loudly which caused everyone to wake up as Grover saved our lives by turning the wheel and moving the truck trying to get back to our original lane. As cars honked us for being in the way. "Let's stop for the night!" Percy exclaimed, as Grover was now fully awake, "Yeah!" He said. "Let's stop for the night!" Percy repeated still in shock. "Yeah. Good idea." Grover said turning in, heading to a motel. "Oh my god!" Percy sighed, calming down. "You okay?" he asked me, seeing I didn't say anything yet. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said and he smiled. Once we got everything situated, Percy went to go swim in the pool. I put the Medusa head in the bathroom, hiding it. Seven minutes later I went and grabbed a towel and headed to the pool to give to Percy. I waited for him to come up from underwater. He looked up to see me and swam back to the surface. "Hey." I said to him as he swam over to me as I sat down putting my legs in the water. "Hey." He replied to me softly. "Nice work today. Thanks." I told to him, recalling back to the whole Medusa thing. He slowly grabbed my hand, noticing I had a large bruise on my wrist. "What happened to you?" He asked me, concerned. "Oh, that poor lady who turned to stone, she… um, she had a tight grip." I said to him as he looked at me and thought of something. "Check this out." He said and moved his arm back into the water and his fingertips touched the ending of my fingers. Soon water came up his body and on my arm, like what happened during Capture the Flag. The water healed me. "Thank you, but you do realize that I could've healed it on my own." I said giggling, as he pushed himself up to sit next to me. I handed him the towel so he could dry off. I tried not to stare. "And let you wait till morning for the Sun to do that? Not a chance." He replied laughing a little and I only smiled. "Percy… between us, I know that Gods aren't allowed to see their kids but sometimes I hear him. In times of trouble, I hear his voice. Giving me advice." I said hoping I wouldn't sound weird but hey this whole week has been weird. "That's happened to me!" He said, I didn't realize we were getting closer. We ended up slowly leaning unaware of what's going on until Grover…

"Yo, Percy! Get in here, man! This is ugly!" He yelled looking at us from the balcony, I sighed as everything went back to normal. "Right." Percy whispered, "Hey, hurry up!" Grover yelled again. We both got up and went to check out what happened. "Perce, check this out, man. You're on tv." He said walking into the motel room and turned the volume up as we all watched it. _"…surrounding the missing boy, Percy Jackson and his mother, Sally Ugliano. But their relatives have some interesting theories. 'So Mr. Ugliano, talk to me about your son, Percy Jackson.'_ Next a really ugly chubby bald man appeared as he spoke. _'No, he's not my son. He's a stepson. He did not come from these loins. Ever since he started with the drugs and the alcohol, He's never been the same.' _Percy then heard the lies and groaned, "Oh, no." as it continued. _'Five nights ago, he tried to kill me and he threw his mother on the ground. And his crippled friend then attacked me from behind knocked me out. When I woke up, Sally was gone. She was kidnapped by Percy. She would never leave with that…" _It ended as Percy turned it off. "Oh, shut up, Gabe. Great. Now I'm a fugitive." He said, clearly mad. "See? That's what I'm talking about, man. Gabe's always running his mouth. He's just mad because I busted him up with my crutches." Grover said finishing his tin can and walked up to use the restroom and we heard a shriek in disgust… Whoops. "Guys, I can't pee with her watching me." He complained and we heard rattling coming from outside. The cleaning lady appeared from the window and saw the head and started freaking out. She ran away trying to call the manager or police. I closed the curtains and turned to look at Grover. "Sorry, guys. I messed up. I should have closed the curtains." He said clearly disappointed it wasn't his fault. Percy had his hands up, not knowing what to do. "Come on, guys. Let's hit the road before Homeland Security shows up." I suggested and we all rushed to pack are belongings and headed for the truck. Percy drove for the remainder of the night. I was in the middle again. I then fell asleep on Percy's shoulder. While him and Grover talked. "I feel terrible. I should've closed the curtains, man. And I put us all in danger, so stupid!" Grover said still upset. "Don't beat yourself up about this, it's not that big of a deal." Percy told him. "Look Perce, don't tell me what to do. You've no idea what I've been through." Grover replied to him making Percy nodded, understanding and looked over at him. "Okay dude, relax. I'm sorry." Sense a story coming, "Look, a few years back. Zeus had a daughter, her name was Thalia. She ran away, Chiron ordered me to escort her back. Hades found out and summon his nastiest monsters after her. Perce we fought hard! But we were outnumbered. Thalia didn't make it." He told Percy, pointing out he was a failure. "Grover, you will get the chance to proof yourself one day." Percy comforted him. Grover only smiled as we headed for Nashville and the sun was rising. I yawned and started to open my eyes, Percy looked down at me. I noticed I was on his shoulder and I got up. "Sorry about that." I said groggy and he only smiled, "No…no it's alright." He said. As we turned the down another street about to pull up to The Parthenon… not the real one, that's in Greece. "Well, here we go." I said.


End file.
